Halloween
by Kairi-kun
Summary: The Akatsuki are spending the night at Tobi's. What could go wrong with Konan gone? A lot.


Kairi-kun: I won nothing but the plot...although I wish I did.

Sasori: Did you forget we were here?

Kairi-kun: Actually yes I did.

Deidara: Rude, un.

Kairi-kun: Whatever lets get on with the story.

* * *

Pain stood beside Konan as she was about to board her flight. She was leaving for around a few days to go visit her cousin in Kiri leaving Pain with nothing to do. So when he kissed her goodbye and watched her get on the plane he realized how much time he had spent with Konan. Which was a lot. Now he wondered what he was supposed to do for the weekend. Then he saw his friends waiting for him and then decided that maybe some guy time would do him good. They spent an hour arguing about what to do till Tobi suggested in a deep voice that they have a sleep over at his house. They were a little creeped out and more worried about what would be waiting for them rather than the change in Tobi's voice. Tobi lived alone but no one had ever been to his house. They all swallowed and agreed to the idea. But none of them noticed the evil grin on Tobi's face.

Pain packed him a small bag of clothes and his phone charger then threw his stuff in his truck. His phone buzzed but he didn't hear it so he started the truck. When he arrived at Tobi's house he was sure he had gotten the address wrong. In front of him was a black house with the roots overgrown and snaking around the structure. There was lightning and dark clouds in the back round of the house although it was sunny everywhere else. He looked down at the piece of paper that had Tobi's address on it and compared it to the one on the door. It was the same. He knocked on the door and it creaked open. Deidara gave Pain a panicked look then pulled him inside. Pain was about to ask what was going on but Deidara held a finger up to his lips. Upstairs their was a creaking noise while all of them were sitting on the floor of the rather spacious living room. Tobi was nowhere to be found so they decided to send someone upstairs to check if he was up there. Deidara was promptly thrown out of the living room and towards the stairs.

On his way up the stairs he was cursing out of everyone downstairs but stopped when he heard a loud crash. It was coming from what seemed to be a closet. He creeped towards it and put his hand on the knob. With a little hesitance he opened it and looked inside. It seemed to be a normal closet and what had made the noise was a vase that must have fallen off the shelve. He picked it up and placed it back on the shelve and turned around. When he did though he came face to face with someone that was most defiantly not Tobi. He did what anyone sane would do. He screamed. Loudly.

Downstairs everyone was waiting for Deidara when they heard it. "AHHHH!"

"That was Deidara!" Sasori said standing up.

Everyone stood up as well looking out of the living room and up the stairs. It was dark even though it was supposedly still light outside. Sasori looked outside and saw that it was raining and that there was no one in sight. But he swore he saw a figure in black clothes at the end of the driveway. Hidan was voted the next to venture up the stairs after Deidara. He walked through the hallway and towards one of the many doors when he saw something on the floor. He picked it up and examined it. It was Deidara's necklace that had a bird on it. The one that Hidan had gotten him for his birthday. He stuffed it in his pocket and opened the closet door. Nothing. Just a vase that was laying on the floor. He closed the door and walked more into the creepy hallway. The place was eerily silent. He opened a door and was gifted with what seemed to be a bedroom. What freaked him out was what was laying on the bed. A doll. A doll that was blonde with blue eyes that covered one eye. It was wearing a gray jacket, black t-shirt, and jeans. It looked exactly like Deidara. Even down to the bird necklace it wore. Hidan took out the necklace that he had found and compared it to the one on the doll. Exactly the same. He gulped. He turned it over and gasped. In blood red letters was written 'Your next'. Hidan ran to the door and attempted to open it but it wouldn't budge. Then he turned around. Coming face to face with someone who wasn't Tobi or Deidara. He screamed bloody murder.

Downstairs everyone was waiting yet again. "AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"That was Hidan!" Kakuzu said and they looked up the stairs again.

Zetsu was sent next to go find them. He walked towards a room on the left side of the hall and opened it. A bedroom. No one was in there but he had a feeling someone was. He was about to leave when he caught a glimpse of something on the bed. Three somethings. Two dolls and a necklace. The necklace he recognized as Deidara's that Hidan had bought him for his birthday. The first doll was blonde with hair covering one blue eye. It wore a bird necklace, black t-shirt, gray jacket, and jeans. Exactly what Deidara was wearing. The other doll was silver haired with violet eyes. It was wearing a gray t-shirt and some dark washed jeans. Exactly what Hidan had been wearing. He turned them over. On the back of the Hidan doll in blood red letters was written 'Bye-bye'. Zetsu ran for the door as it was wide open. But then it snapped shut and locked. He tugged on it but it wouldn't budge. He turned and came face to face with someone who defiantly not who he had been looking for. He screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They all looked up.

Annoyed Kisame asked. "What is going on up there?"

"Why don't you go find out?" Pain asked just as annoyed and a bit freaked.

Sasori looked outside and as the lightning flashed saw something. A man wearing black clothes soaked standing outside holding a shovel. Then as the lightning flashed again he was gone. Sasori blinked and rubbed his eyes. Had he been imagining it? He shook his head. He must have been. They booted Kisame out of the room and sent him upstairs. He walked through the hallway and found a set of stairs leading downwards. He walked down them and ended up in a inside pool area. He was impressed. Then he saw something floating in the water. A necklace and three dolls. The necklace was obviously Deidara's. The dolls creeped him out though. One was a blonde with blue eyes that was covered by the hair wearing what Deidara had been wearing. The other was an exact replica of Hidan. The third was one with green hair and yellow eyes. It was wearing a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt. Zetsu had been wearing the same thing. On the back in blood red letters was written 'Wanna take a swim?' He ran for the exit. But it was locked and he had nowhere to go. Behind him a shadow began to form and as he turned he screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They weren't even surprised when they heard Kisame's scream. Looking at each other they pushed Kakuzu out of the room. He walked towards the stairs slowly. He had a bat that he had found held in his right hand. When he got to the end of the steps he slammed the bat on the wall. Just to shake up whatever was up there. The first door he opened was a closet so he shut it. Then he walked into what seemed to be another closet. This one was filled with money and Kakuzu couldn't help but venture inside. Laying on top of the stacks of money was four dolls. All of them were eery. One looked like Deidara, one looked like Hidan, a Zetsu one, and lastly Kisame. He turned over the Kisame doll and gasped. Written in blood red letters was 'Four down four to go.' He grabbed for the bat but found that it was gone. As he turned he was hit with the bat and knocked unconscious.

Downstairs the three remaining were getting anxious. Itachi knew that Tobi was behind this somehow but he couldn't figure out how. Pain was staring down at his phone which had no signal. Sasori was staring out the window deep in thought. Lightning struck and that man was back. He was closer this time. He was now right beside Sasori's truck holding both a shovel and a bat. The same bat that Kakuzu had taken with him. But when the lightning struck he was once again gone. Sasori stood up and said he was going to be some air. He walked outside onto the porch and looked around. Lying in front of him was five dolls. Each of them looked like their friends who had disappeared. He picked up the Kakuzu doll and turned it over. What he saw made him drop the doll. Because on the back in blood red letters was written 'Nighty night.' Sasori went to open the door but was hit from the side with what seemed to be a shovel. His form was dragged across the yard into a side door.

Itachi looked outside for Sasori but the red head was nowhere to be found. So he went and sat down beside Pain who was still playing with his phone. No signal. Itachi walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge looking for something to drink. What he found though was six dolls. All of which looked like his friends. He picked up the Sasori one and turned it over. In blood red letters was written 'Sleep well.' He threw it back into the fridge and turned around. Only to fall through the floor. Pain was sure he heard a thump from somewhere in the kitchen but he opted to stay where he was. It wouldn't be good for him to be caught as well. Sasori had gone outside and it seemed everywhere in the house was a bad idea so he sat on the floor of the living room. He heard a deep, evil, laugh from all around him.

"Seven down, one to go! Seven down, one to go!" It kept repeating it and Pain noticed that it hadn't counted Tobi which meant he was behind it. "Pain! Pain! Pain!" He heard all of them screaming his name from somewhere in the house. It sounded like bellow him. That's when he looked down and saw that the floor was transparent. All of them seemed to be in some kind of glass container that was underneath his feet. "Save us!" Deidara called. Sasori called next. "Tobi's gone insane!"

Tobi was standing next to the container with a shovel and bat. He was cackling and swinging them around. Pain looked around for something sharp and/or hard. He set his sights on Hidan's pocket knife and stabbed it into the floor continuously. Finally the glass cracked and spider webbed down. The whole thing fell apart and they shielded themselves from the falling glass. Tobi cursed and started running away but was grabbed by a pissed off Deidara who had been stuck in there for hours. He started beating the mans head in and screaming at him. That's when someone else appeared in the room. Madara Uchiha. He was smirking at them. "Did you enjoy your little scare?" They all looked at each other then yelled/asked. "What?!"

After an hour long explanation from Madara they were very much annoyed. "A prank?! You knocked me out with a shovel!" Sasori wasn't happy and was being held back by Hidan and Deidara. Kakuzu was being held back by everyone else. They were the only two who had been hit with the bat and shovel. Madara shrugged. "Harmless fun." Sasori glared and struggled against them. "I'll show you harmless fun."

"Control your temper boy!" Madara was annoying Sasori and he really wanted to strangle him.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Where did you get the dolls?"

"Made them with Tobi's help." Tobi was sitting next to Madara with a smile on his face. "You didn't know what today was? Look at the calender."

"Halloween?" Kisame asked.

Madara pointed to him. "Exactly fish bait."

Kisame's eyebrow ticked. Tobi then confessed that he indeed lived with Madara and that this was all his idea. The next few days they were a little freaked out by even the simplest thing. The teachers when they came to school Monday suggested that maybe they get counseling. When it came time for them to meet Konan they looked like shit. Dark bags under their eyes, hair disheveled, and lips in firm lines. Tobi seemed to be the only chipper one who greeted her. She looked at them and then at Tobi. "What did you do?!"

After explaining the whole thing to Konan they were glad she was back. Because then she gave the iciest glare ever to Tobi and hugged Pain. He hugged her back with a sigh of relief. She was the only one who Tobi seemed to fear and listen to. As they started walking to Pain's truck Konan said. "I shouldn't ever leave on Halloween."

* * *

Kairi-kun: Review please.

Deidara: Why was I the one who was stuck in a glass dome for hours?!

Kairi-kun: Because I wrote it like that.

Deidara:Why you little...*gets hit by frying pan*

Sasori:A shovel?! I thought I was your favorite character!

Kairi-kun:You are but I needed something interesting to happen. Again review please.


End file.
